Revenge of The Joker
by AbynormalBrain
Summary: Jack and Genesis Napier thought and hoped they had finally conquered The Joker. They were wrong. Sequel to "The Joker's Secret." Joker/OC. Nolanverse
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own all original characters and they may not be used without my permission.

__

Set two years after 'The Joker's Secret'

"The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,

Went envying her and me;

Yes! That was the reason (as all men know,

In this kingdom by the sea)

That the wind came out of the cloud, chilling

And killing my Annabel Lee."

Edgar Allen Poe's _Annabel Lee, _1849

Jack and I lived happily for two years after he got the treatment he so desperately needed. Unbeknownst to us, our story would take us right back to Hell. This chapter of our story would not have a happy ending.

I woke up early the morning our end starts. Jack was snoring in ear as usual, muttering to himself about something. That man never ceases to amuse and/or inspire me. Half of my comic relief characters have done stupid things he's done.

I laughed to myself and got up for a shower. Afterwards, I went to get our son.

"Oh god! Jack!" I called urgently. On my way to get our two year old Jeremy for his breakfast, I saw a giant hairy spider blocking me.

"What?" He asked, coming out of the bedroom, dressed for work.

"Spider." I said, pointing to the foul creature.

Jack chuckled, "Is that all? From the sound of your voice I thought it was something worse. Mundungus!" Jack exclaimed, whistling, "here boy! Come get breakfast!"

Mundungus came running as fast as his stubby legs would carry him and stepping on his drooping ears several times. He smelled the spider, swatted it several times with his paw and ate it with one scoop of his long wet tongue.

"Oh Jack, that's sick!"

"What? He likes it." Jack said, bending down to pet the panting dog.

"Then he'll puke it up and I'll have to clean it."

"Too late now. Think of it as a character building exercise." He said smiling and kissed my cheek.

I rolled my eyes and swatted his shoulder.

"Spousal abuse!" Jack exclaimed, going down the stairs with Mundungus following.

Today was shaping up to be a wonderful day! I use the term 'wonderful' liberally. In fact, it would be a miracle if I didn't have a headache at the end of the day. Jeremy was getting over a cold _and_ teething and I had a meeting in the city with my publisher Tom Jayseck and literary agent Meredith Allred who were probably going to slam me with another impossible deadline.

I try not to let the bad days bother me to much. In fact, things have been delightfully…normal since Jack gave up his alter ego, The Joker. We settled into a routine when Jeremy was born, which said schedule usually revolves around him. I don't worry about Jack near as much as I used to. Still, there's an odd chance that he could become a giant green mutant with all chemicals he works with. I'm told that chance is very small.

Jeremy was awake and already didn't look too happy when I came in to get him. It made me feel even guiltier that I was leaving him with Rebecka while I was in the city.

I love that kid and Jack more than life itself. He looks mostly like Jack only with my eyes. I pray to any deity that will listen at night, hoping he turns out like me and not like Jack. I think I even promised Batman that I wouldn't let that happen.

As I tried to feed Jeremy, Rebecka came in.

"Oh god it's you!" Jack jeered playfully, downing a Red Bull with his meds.

"Hey, Jack, got a question for ya." Rebecka replied.

"No, I am not a mirage." Jack said huskily.

I snorted and mouthed to Jeremy 'crazy' and he laughed.

"Were you and Van Montgomery separated at birth? I mean, you guys act so much alike. Besides the at least two thousand or so murders under your belt."

"Oh, harsh. Wanna be the two thousandth and first?" Jack replied.

"JACK!" Rebecka and I exclaimed in horror.

"I wasn't serious."

"Still, don't joke about things like that." I said with annoyance lacing my voice.

"I won't, won't." Jack said, kissing my cheek, about to leave for work.

Jack turned to Rebecka "I apologize. Live long and prosperous and whatever." With that, he walked out the door.

Rebecka laughed, "You married an idiot."

"It could be worse." I said, not taking my eyes off of Jeremy but talking to Rebecka. "He could be a mass murdering schizo with green hair, dressed like a clown from Hell, wearing my lipstick."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to michelle1203, TombstoneGirl, and Salamara for the reviews!

After I finished feeding Jeremy, I left him to Rebecka while I changed. I can't thank Rebecka enough for moving to Gotham when Jeremy was born just to help Jack and me. She practically lived with us when Jeremy was first born.

After I dressed I was ready to leave. As I came down the stairs, I heard a god awful clanging of metal on metal.

When I came into the kitchen where I last saw Rebecka and my son, I saw that Jeremy was beating pans together and Rebecka had ear plugs with a smile on her face. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I kissed the preoccupied Jeremy.

"Thanks again!" I said over the noise.

"You owe me for the ear plugs and aspirin!" Rebecka replied as I walked out the door.

Half an hour later, I was sitting with Jayseck in his office as he skimmed my latest chapter of my upcoming book, _The Man Behind The Madness_. The book which I was writing about Jack and The Joker.

"Hmm…" Jayseck said, calmly. "Where's the juice!? Where's the scandal?! I mean he's the Joker for christsakes!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry that my late husband didn't abuse me, Tom." I replied, coolly.

"Well make it up! I want to read that you were in the hospital knockin' on death's door, but you still went back to him!"

"Tom…this book is _nonfiction. _If you want someone who will lie to the readers, get someone who is desperate to be published." I said, starting to get up from my seat in front of his desk.

"Fine, write the truth. You're too valuable to lose." Tom said in annoyance.

I smiled, "Thank you, Tom," and left his office.

When I got home I found Rebecka with the water hose in the backyard as Jeremy danced in a mud puddle. He was covered from head to toe and looked like a baby creature from the Black Lagoon.

"You are worse than Jack." I said, watching my son.

"Not exactly, Jack would join him." Rebecka said a matter-of-factly and sadly, I couldn't argue.

I smiled, "Just hose him off when you're done. I'm going to go write."

I wrote for an hour, making it to the point I met Batman, then decided I'd help Rebecka with lunch for Jeremy. After he was fed, it was time for his nap. As he did, we ordered pizza.

"I think Jack and I went to college with that guy!" I giggled after seeing the pizza delivery guy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think he was in chemistry with Jack, but he got a girl pregnant and dropped out."

"You should see everybody back home! You guys and now me, are the only people who left home after high school!" Rebecka exclaimed.

"Wow, that's pathetic." I said.

Soon after lunch, Rebecka left. Jeremy was still asleep and I took this as my cue to write some more. Just as I sat down at my desk and pulled up my chapter on the computer, Jeremy started to cry.

'This kid will keep me on my toes…'I thought.

Later that night, after Jack came home from work, I confronted him about what he asked Rebecka earlier.

I found him in the bedroom, staring out the window. To my horror, he was toying with a bloodstained joker card.

"Jack, were you serious about what you said to Rebecka?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer to come.

"I don't know." He replied. "The meds don't work like they used to."

"Then up your dosage." I replied.

"Don't you think I've tried that, Genesis? He's still there!" Jack exclaimed in frustration.

I closed the bedroom door behind me so the sleeping Jeremy wouldn't hear, even though to him it probably sounded like Martian to him. "Who's still there?"

"The Joker! He's still in my head! It's like he's a demon I'm possessed by!"

"Do you need to go back the hospital?" I asked, when I really met to use the word asylum in place of hospital. Asylum was a word too harsh. It made my husband sound…crazy.

"No. I'll ignore him." Jack replied, hurriedly. "It. I'll ignore it." He corrected.

I nodded, "Ok." I said somberly and left my husband to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to michelle1203, HiSaShUu, and Salamara for the reviews. I started a Livejournal today so come visit me! I plan to put deleted scenes of my two Joker stories on it, along with some of my other stories. Since you can't have links on the chapters, you will find a link to it on my profile.

The next day, I tried to not think about what Jack told me. I went about my usual schedule when Jack was at work. I fed Jeremy as Jack left. Changed Jeremy out of his pjs, played with him, fed him lunch and as he napped afterwards, I wrote. My day was going smoothly, but when six o' clock came and went and Jack wasn't home, I started to worry. I tried to call him on his cell around seven, but got his voicemail. Exactly at seven thirty, the police were at the door. Thank god, I put Jeremy to bed minutes earlier. I didn't want this to traumatize him.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to not sound nervous. When the officer called Jack by the name we used to get him into the mental hospital, my fear lessened ever so slightly.

"Your husband has been shot. It could be fatal. He's on his way to the rebuilt Gotham General." The officer said, all too seriously.

My heart stopped beating and sank. I wouldn't let myself cry in front of the police. I just got my husband back and now I could lose him all over again! It just wasn't fair!

After the police delivered the news, they left soon after. I shut the front door behind me, leaned heavily on it, and cried like a child ripped from its parents. When I got the tears and wails somewhat under control, I numbly dialed for Rebecka on my cell phone.

"Rebecka? I need you to come watch Jeremy…Jack's…Jack's been shot." I explained.

Rebecka promised to be there soon and she was. I didn't waste time crying on her shoulder because I knew every minute I spent away from Jack, where minutes that Jack probably didn't have.

It was raining outside and the weather authority were predicting floods. They warned not drive in this type of weather, but I was an exception. I knew it wasn't safe, driving as fast as I did, but I didn't care.

When I arrived at Gotham General, (which Jack previously blew up) I was told by a nurse that he was in surgery and that a doctor would speak to me when he could. So, I sat down in a chair in the waiting room, and waited.

I just that there, hoping that Jack would be ok. Some time later, a doctor in greenish blue hospital scrubs came up to me.

"Are you Genesis Napier? Joseph Kerr's wife?" He asked.

I regret that name for this reason: JOE KERR!

"Yes? Is he going to be alright?" I asked worriedly.

"He will be. He's still in surgery right now. We found the bullet and we're repairing the damage. He'll make a full recovery." The doctor replied.

I smiled, sighing in relief. I felt that half of the weight on my shoulders has been lifted. The rest of the weight would be gone when I saw Jack awake and wanting to go home.

The doctor excused himself to finish his work on Jack. I sat back down and saw that the doctor was talking to someone. A cop. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they kept looking back at me. Then, the cop nodded and walked to me as the doctor went back to Jack.

"Mrs. Napier," A police officer said to me. I think it was the officer who told me to stay away from Jack when he was trying to provoke the cops into shooting him. "We need to bring you to the precinct. Our suspect needs to speak with you. Usually, we would never allow this, but he's insisting. I'm told by your husband's doctor that you have plenty of time before he wakes up to come with me."

"Of course, I'll come. I want to punch the jackass who tried to kill him." I replied.

The officer chuckled. "I'll have to ask you to refrain from punching our suspect, but I know where you're coming from. Someone shot my brother last year."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, he's ok. I'm sorry for your husband. Will he be ok?"

"Physically, yes. Mentally, that's always a question mark for him."

"Well, that's none of my business. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the precinct." The officer said courteously.

I nodded and he led me to his police car.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to ride in back. No one but officers up front." The officer said.

I nodded and got in back, hoping the paparazzi weren't stupid enough to be out in this weather. I looked down at the seat and noticed something. Scratched in the grey leather seat was 'HA HA HA HA HA!!'

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to bash my head against the headrest of the passenger seat in front of me.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"The suspect? Evans. Ross Evans."

Now, I have a name to hate.

When we got the precinct, the officer led me into a small room that only had a table and two chairs bolted the floor. The guards stayed outside, but left the door open. In the chair was a man handcuffed to his chair, not much younger than Jack and me. Strangely, he looked familiar.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly, not sitting down.

"You're money." He replied casually.

"You're not getting it."

"Don't be so sure." Ross Evans leaned in close to me and whispered so only I could hear and the guards wouldn't "I know who your husband really is. If you don't listen to me, I tell the cops who your husband really is. By the time he wakes up from surgery, he'll be in prison, sittin' on death row."

Suddenly, I realized why this man was familiar! He was one of the protesters who was at Jack's funeral! He was the one whose mother was killed by Jack!

"My husband will not stand for this!" I seethed. "You mess with the Joker and the Joker will mess right back!" I was surprised, the words just flowed from my mouth. Words, I'd never thought I'd say.

"Ah ah ah, you're husband seems to be perfectly fine. Mentally at least. I don't think we'll be seeing the likes of the Joker anymore. Y'know, I tried to kill him, y'know to avenge my mother, but I like blackmailing you guys better!" Evans said smugly.

I couldn't take anymore of his arrogant mouth, so I punched him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Harlequin Sequins, BlueStar33, Salamara, HiSaShUu, michelle1203, FutureCSICrystal,and PatrickDempseylover for the reviews!

When the guards had to restrain me and pull me from the room, it wasn't as humiliating as you'd think it would be. Jack would have been proud of me. Or, would The Joker?

Finally, I saw Jack. He looked lifeless, laying in a hospital bed with tubes and I.V.'s everywhere. It was like I was standing from a distance, watching myself watch Jack. It was like a horrible dream. This time, the black circles around his eyes, was not makeup. This can't be happening.

Suddenly, it all became terrifyingly real, everything around me hit me like a ton of bricks. The horrible stench of disinfectant, crying kids, the oppressive heat and sterility of the hospital, the cries of a woman whose husband wasn't as lucky as Jack…I couldn't take it, I ran from Jack's hospital room, and outside.

Outside, I noticed just how late it was. Stars blanketed the black sky as rain pummeled the earth bellow. I stood under a canopy as shelter from the rain until I was able to face the unconscious Jack.

I walked as slowly as I could back to Jack's room. When I finally did arrive, I saw a nurse checking up on him. If only she knew who he used to be, I know she wouldn't have bothered.

"Are you his wife?" She asked. She was an older woman, portly, like a grandmother. Just her warm presence there made me feel calm.

"Yes."

"He'll be fine, don't worry." She said with a kind smile, as she replaced the fluids linked to Jack's iv's. Probably pain meds.

"Why are machines breathing for him then?" I asked.

"Oh, those. It's nothing serious. He can breathe fine on his own. We're just letting his lungs rest while his body focuses on healing. He'll be off it in tomorrow afternoon at the latest." The nurse reassured me.

"When will he wake up?"

"When the sedatives from his surgery wear off. Probably in the morning." She walked up to me and squeezed my shoulder, smiling. "Be strong. For him. Healing just takes time and patience." With that she left the room.

I like her.

I settled into a chair by Jack's bed, ready for a long night.

Around five in the morning, the sound of a beeping alarm woke me from a light sleep. The crick in my neck was killing me until I realized that the machines hooked to Jack were making that noise. Jack was in some kind of distress. He tossed his head back and forth with his eyes squeezed shut. His chest seized almost violently. I pressed the call bottom on his bed repeatedly until nurses and the doctor I spoke to last night came rushing in.

"It's nothing to worry about. He just woke up and needs to be taken off the ventilator." The doctor said as the nurses started to disassemble the machine. I never felt so helpless or out of control of the situation I found myself in. Jack gagged and coughed when they pulled the tube from his throat.

"I feel like shit…"He said with a raspy, tired voice.

The doctor chuckled, "Yeah you probably will for awhile. You'll be ok." He checked everything connected to Jack, upped is pain meds, and left the room, shutting the door behind him and the nurses.

I grasped Jack's hand and he squeezed mine, giving me a reassuring grin. "I'll be ok."

"How'd it happen?" I asked.

"He was there waiting for me when I left the chemical plant. He didn't say anything, he just shot me in the shoulder. I mean, when I was like that, I was nice enough to say a few words before I killed my victims." Jack said in annoyance, then his voice dropped several octaves, to the voice The Joker used to get attention or a point across. "I will _**not**_ let that bastard get away with this."

"No…Jack. Not again." I said, closing my eyes and shaking my head.

"Yes. Again! Gen, when I'm The Joker, I'm…I'm invincible!" Jack exclaimed insanely. "I don't feel pain and I have no fears! Death, it means nothing to me!"

"It should!"

"Well, it doesn't." The Joker said stubbornly. Jack had become The Joker once again. I could tell by the voice he used. It was his insane voice and slightly higher than his Jack voice and much higher than his attention grabbing voice. I also noticed that his grammar changed when he was The Joker. He used words like gonna more.

"The shooter knows who you are. He wants money and if he doesn't get it, he'll tell everybody."

"Well, now that's he drug my family into it, he really isn't gonna get away with it." He said, and the tone of his voice left no room for discussion.

He opened his arms to me. "C'mere. I haven't held ya or seen ya in what feels like forever."

I smiled despite myself and climbed into the hospital bed with him, laying my head on his uninjured shoulder. His arms wrapped around protectively. Soon, we both fell asleep.

Whoever my husband decided to be, Jack Napier or The Joker, no matter what, he was still my husband, and I loved him just as much.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to Harlequin Sequins, TombstoneGirl, michelle1203, PatrickDempseylover, HiSaShUu, FutureCSICrystal and Salamara for the reviews!

Jack was hospitalized for three days. The only time I left his side, was to meet Evans. A giant waste of time. They let him out on bail because they couldn't convict him. There wasn't enough evidence.

_He_ is a waste. A waste of space, a waste of oxygen. Let's hope our creator really did break the mold when Ross Evans was created. Why do I suddenly feel like a hypocrite? Oh right, people probably thought the same of the man lying in the bed next to my chair, playing Sudoku.

Jack's parents tried to visit him, but I had to turn them away. When The Joker is in charge of Jack, he thinks that his father was drunkard who abused his mother and himself. He hates his father when The Joker is around. At one point, they were all just stories he told to get a reaction from his victims, eventually, he started to believe them as well. The only one he manages to keep straight is the gambling wife with a Glasgow Smile like his own. He knows that one isn't true since I'm a constant in his life. He likes to add on the part where I can't bear to look at him anymore just to mess with his victim's minds. Does he know that it makes me cringe?

As soon as Jack got home, he went up to the bedroom and started to dig in his closet. He started to throw shoes out in his search, nearly hitting me and breaking the mirror.

"Ah! There you are!" He said, pulling out a ragged brown pair of shoes. With a simple kick, a knife would shoot out from the toe of the shoes.

Then he started to dig in boxes, probably trying to find his 'war paint.' I knew I should have burned the purple suit and tossed the makeup. I'd never believe that this would happen again.

I just stood there, watching my husband dig like a madman, trying to find his costume and muttering to himself.

"Just enough left." He said to himself after finding a bottle of green hair dye.

I couldn't watch anymore, _**I**_ had to care for _**our**_ son. Something Jack should be doing with me, not carrying out some crazy vendetta. As I watched Jeremy nap, I could help but feel like I was a disgrace. I promised Jack years ago that I wouldn't let him end up like this. I promised his parents, I promised Batman! But the person who stands to lose the most is Jeremy. How will it effect him when he founds out what his father does? What if Jack isn't around to see Jeremy mature? A boy needs his father!

I could lose my book deal with Phantasm. I haven't answered or returned any of Jayseck's calls. I'm only a few days past my final deadline on Jack's story, but since I'm usually early, they expect much more from me. Jayseck sent me a threatening e-mail telling me so. I just can't write.

I hear Jack pounding down the stairs and I come out of Jeremy's room. I see The Joker heading for the front door.

"Jack, don't do this again!" I plead.

"Watch me." He says and vanishes.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Harlequin Sequins, michelle1203, Salamara (Lol. No, it's not! I was rooting for The Joker when I saw The Dark Knight! lol), HiSaShUu, PatrickDempseylover, BlueStar33,TombstoneGirl, VenusIsKnownForFlyTraps, and Nyeh Creampuff for the reviews!

Gotham knows the Joker is back. He killed our mayor as welcome back gift to himself. Gotham is blaming me. I'm being called a zookeeper who let the ferocious tiger out. I released a public statement through Meredith saying that I had no idea that he was still alive. I mentioned in the statement that I was at his funeral and he could really be a fake and not the real Joker.

It's getting hard to keep my lies straight. Thankfully, the police haven't expressed any interest in me. Really, is it all worth it? Is Jack really worth it all? I want to say no, but I can't help but say yes. Yes. He is. He can still make me laugh till I cry and put me back together again after a horrible day. But I can't keep going on like this.

"Jack…I want a divorce." I say, forcing myself to say those horrible four words. The words hurt me just as much as it hurts him. I can't believe I'm actually doing this! I've been with that man since the eleventh grade! I can't believe it's come to this…

There's hurt and confusion in his eyes, but his face renames paralyzed in that horrid Glasgow Smile. "What are you saying, Gen?" He says in a tight voice. He's just as shocked as I am.

"I'm saying," I take a calming breath. "that I don't want you around Jeremy when you're like this. It's not good for him Jack! And I'm done helping you. All I am to you is a doormat you can walk on and use! Whenever The Joker is around, I won't be." I say firmly.

"You're making me choose again, Gen…and I'm choosing you guys again." He says, taking out a bloodstained handkerchief from his pocket and wiping away his clown makeup.

I ran up to him, throwing my arms around him. "This is permanent, Jack. You can't keep going back and forth."

"We need to get out of Gotham. Me and Gotham…we're like a fly and a bug zapper." He says, holding me tighter.

I laugh a little and roll my eyes.

"C'mon, lets go upstairs" Jack says.

But he wasn't there when I woke up that next morning. He left a note on the nightstand saying that he had to take care of Evans. I don't even care if he kills him. I don't want Evans ruining my family. I prefer him dead. As long as it ends with Ross Evans.

I've forced myself to write and finish the book. I'm not sure if it's any good since it was so forced. It probably reads like stereo instructions. I'm not going to deliver it in person, because I'm not proud of it.

I wait until it's dark and Rebecka comes over to help me with Jeremy to trek down to the mailbox at the end of the hill the house sits on. It's getting cold again in Gotham and I pull my denim jacket closer to me.

As I walk up the gravel driveway, I see something on the roof. For a moment I thought it was a demon, but as I inched closer, I saw that it was a human. It was Batman. He looked like the Raven from Poe, sitting on a bust of Pallas as he sat hunched on the roof.

"I thought he got help." He rasped.

"He did. His meds stopped working. Getting shot threw him back over the edge." I explained warily.

"Go stop your husband. I can't go. It's your battle. Not mine." He said, throwing me a slip of paper. On it was an address. "Now."

Then, a sudden vague awareness hit me. I knew I wasn't coming home tonight. Was I going to hurt and hospitalized? Was I going to be killed? That, I didn't know, but I knew something was going to happen. But first, Rebecka needed to know something and I needed a messenger.

"Can you do me a favor first?" I asked.

"Depends on what it is."

"If anything happens to both Jack and myself, come back here and get Rebecka McLachlan and tell her to check Jack's vest pocket before the police get a chance. There's something in there she needs to see. She's inside watching my son.

Batman gave a small nod. "I will."

Without another thought or word, I got in my car. The note he gave me were directions that took me into the city and to an abandoned warehouse. It only took a few seconds for me to spot Jack on top of the roof, pacing back and forth apparently arguing with himself. In his hand is a grenade.

I hurriedly parked the car and sprinted up the fire escape to Jack. He was then leaning over the edge inconspicuously listening to something. I listened to whatever he was and I heard voices. One was the voice of Evans. From what I could hear, he was the leader of a vigilante group against the Joker. Guess Batman wasn't good enough for them.

"Jack!" I try to quietly yell so only Jack could hear.

He looks over his shoulder jerkily, almost like I scared him. "Get the hell out of here, Gen. You don't need to see this!" He pulls the tab and starts to throw the grenade over the edge to Evans and his cohorts but the other hand grabs it before it falls.

"Gen! Stop me!" Jack says, using his sane voice.

I ran to him to grab the grenade, intending to throw it into a nearby vacant lot, but he throws it to Evans, laughing manically. The laughter acted as an warning and the group dispersed throughout the city, leaving only Evans. He got away before the grenade exploded.

"Come down here Joker and face me like a man!" Evans calls from the ground.

Jack jumped off the edge, landing on a closed dumpster in the adjacent alley. I hurry down the fire escapes.

The alleyway is dark except for the small light from the nearby streetlights. The air is naturally cold because of the season, but the steam from the close by manholes make half of my body hot and the other cold. It only makes me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Pick your poison. You want me to pull out your endocrine system out through your eye sockets or your spleen out through your throat? I'm sure I can with the right amount of force and the right orifice…"

Evans didn't say anything, only pointed the gun at me.

"God! You're a stupid kid! First" Jack started to laugh. "First….ya mess with The Joker and now, you're pointing a gun at his wife! Either you're a retard or you're doing some stupid and dangerous college dare to join a frat house!"

"You killed my mother! She was a good woman! If I can't shoot you to avenge her, I'll put you in my shoes and show _you_ how it feels to lose someone you love!"

"Aww…fuck! You're getting me just as I start to get immune to my meds!" Jack exclaimed, pulling his green hair.

"What the hell does that have anything to do with it?!" Evan yelled.

"It means I still have enough human emotion to fight you for my wife's life!" Jack yelled in that deep, demonic voice.

Jack ran up to him, trying to wrestle away the gun. I stood in horror, watching the fight and then…a shot is fired. Both Jack and Evans fall to the ground and I hear a ping of metal on metal. I realize that Jack was able to get the gun away from me, by pointing it at himself and Evans pulled the trigger. Suddenly, I feel the puncture of hot metal enter my body, tearing me up inside. I see blood start to stain my shirt and jacket as I lose control of my legs. I fall near Jack's lifeless body. The bullet that killed Evans and Jack (in that order, I want to add) ricocheted of a lamppost and hit me. Killing me.

Rebecka arrived in the alley with Batman several minutes later. She gasped at the sight of her friends broken bodies. She looked at the sleeping baby in her car and felt great remorse. His parents were good people, and he'd never know that.

"His pocket." Batman said.

Rebecka nodded, finding a piece of printer paper in his vest pocket. She could barely read the note with teary eyes.

_Rebecka,_

_If anything ever happens to the both of us, keep Jeremy and any other children we may have. Raise them as your own. Never tell them the sins of their father or the enabling ways of their mother. Always know, that now, we're at peace._

_Your Friends,_

_Jack and Genesis Napier._

"Do whatever the note tells you. I'll handle the police." Batman said.

Rebecka nodded and get into her car. As she drove, she looked at Jeremy in the rearview mirror. He was hers now. She smiled as tears fell down her cheeks, she knew that Genesis would do the same for her. She would miss Genesis greatly, even miss Jack, but she knew that they lived on in their son. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
